


The Night Gwen Stacy Didn't Die

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gwen is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Gwen is actually not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: That Night

There was no longer any light in the sky. The occasional star had found its way around here and there, but other than that-nothing. It seemed even the neon lights that lit up the city were dim.  
As soon as Gwen started to fall, time slowed down. Inch by agonizing inch she grew farther away; the ground grew closer.  
Peter cried out once, followed by a string of Oscorp’s specialized spider web. It caught Gwen’s stomach, and relief flooded Peter’s veins quickly. And then he heard nothing. And deafening silence filled his ears.


	2. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.

As the room came into focus, Gwen Stacy could make out lights, and the ceiling. Laying down then, she thought. She turned her head to look about. Dark grey walls greeted her which matched the ceiling.  
“She’s awake.” a female voice called out.  
A brown-haired woman came into view. She wore a dark navy uniform, and her sleeves wore a logo that looked like half of an eagle.  
“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Ms.Stacy.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.? The Avengers? Loki? What?!” Gwen was still trying to process everything that had been said to her. Starting with where she was (apparently on a helicarrier) and how she got there.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D. is the organization that The Avengers work with. They saved New York last year?” Maria Hill raised an eyebrow at the recent addition to adulthood.  
“Ye-eah. Okay. So why am I here?”  
“We would like to recruit you.” Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. stated, his face as stoic as it usually was.  
“Alright. You do realize you could have asked me while we were still on land instead of kidnapping me, right?”  
“Mmmm. Then it’s no fun.” Phil Coulson leaned against the doorway, watching the scene with amusement in his eyes.  
“At least that was what you told me when I first woke up, right Ms.Hill.”  
Maria smirked. She was glad her friend was coming back to his usual self after his encounter with death firsthand. “That’s correct.”  
“Well, all I can really say is welcome to the ‘everybody thinks I’m dead except the government’ club Ms.Stacy. You’ll get used to it. And I’m Phil Coulson.”  
“So Coulson is telling the truth? Nobody knows I’m alive except you guys?” Gwen scanned the faces around her, looking for any sign of a joke.  
“Yep.” Agent Hill nodded, and gave a reassuring smile. “Now, are you ready to meet your ‘savior’?”  
“And my murderer.” Coulson muttered.  
“Oh stop. Don’t scare her. Don’t worry Gwen, Loki’s not murderous...just…” Maria searched her head for the right word. “Sassy.”

“Ah. Look who finally decided to join the world of the living. Loki Laufeyson, pleasure to meet you Gwen.” the god of mischief smirked when the party of four entered his room.  
“Although for the rest of you, the least you could’ve done is knocked.”  
Coulson gave a tight-lipped smile. “I don’t think you deserve that privilege.”   
“Well, you never know. Things could get awkward for all parties.”  
“I’m going to ignore the innuendos there.” Agent Hill glanced away.  
“May I ask why you all were in New York anyway? Actually, if you were in New York, why didn’t the Avengers help Spiderman? Why was I saved only to be recruited, while everyone I love thinks I’m dead?”  
Loki grinned. “All wonderful questions. S.H.I.E.L.D., would you care to answer any of those? ‘Cause I still don’t know why I was dragged down here to save her.”  
Fury cleared his throat; Loki and Gwen looked at him expectantly.  
“Well, I just got a page from the guys in tracking-there’s donuts in conference room B. I should get going before they run out. Coulson, Hill, I expect you can both take care of this?”  
As the two agents’ mouths hung open, the director waited for no reply and swiftly strode out of the room.  
Agent Hill began. “The Avengers have a very tight schedule...and the task we need the both of you for doesn’t necessarily involve them.”  
“Or anyone you love and/or know.” Coulson added.  
“So you’re telling me I was killed off for some assignment? And then I can never go back to my family, or my friends, or my hometown. That’s just...fabulous.” Gwen’s eyes stung, but she refused to shed a tear. Not in front of these people that she barely knew, who had taken her away from her whole life for their own selfish needs.  
“I was going to go to Oxford!”  
“Ooh.” Loki’s eyes lit up.   
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a prestigious college in England.” Coulson explained.  
Maria cleared her throat when she noticed Gwen’s murderous look.  
“How about we take you to training? It’ll take your mind off of all of this.”  
Gwen looked quizzical.  
“Training? What training?”  
“Mainly combat. You’ll be a pro in the art of fighting in no time.”  
“Exactly why do I have to learn how to fight?”  
“For field missions.”  
“Field missions? This keeps getting more and more batshit crazy. I swear this is a dream.”  
“Well, if you keep thinking this is a dream you’ll be the one that’s batshit crazy.” Loki snickered.  
Gwen’s neck snapped towards him, and she stood, paralyzing him with her fiery eyes.  
“You may be a ‘god’, but once I’m done with you no one will recognize yoUr fACe!!”  
Maria and Coulson looked on with a sense of horror and amazement as the 5’7 girl flung herself at the exceedingly taller man and proceeded to thrash out at him wildly.  
“Should we stop this?” Maria murmured.  
“Nah. Plus, this way Natasha gets to see what Ms. Stacy is capable of.”


End file.
